03 lutego 1989
Program 1 8.25 "Domator" - nasza poczta - Kuchnia domowa 8.40 „Dzień dobry przedszkolaku" 9.00 Teleferie na Pilsku 9.35 Kino Teleferii: „TAJEMNICA WYGASŁYCH WULKANÓW" (4) - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 10.00 DT — wiadomości 10.10 DT — dodatek gospodarczy 10.25 „ZWIĄZEK JAK BETON” - film obycz. prod. węg. 15.30 NURT - Człowiek a telewizja 16.00 Program dnia — DT — wiadomości 16.05 Mieszkać — wszechnica budowlana 16.25 Jaka Polska-89? — program publ. 16.50 Ołtarz Azteków — film dok. prod. pol. 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Kino Teleferii: „PRZYJACJELE WESOŁEGO DIABŁA” (5- ostatni) 18.00 70-lecie odzyskania niepodległości – Sukces krzepi 18.50 Dobranoc: Sąsiedzi 19.00 10 minut 19.10 Monitor rządowy 19.30 Dziennik telewizyjny 20.05 Telewizyjny Teatr Rozmaitości! Jean Anouilh — „ZAPROSZENIE”; reż. Krzysztof Sznerr 21.40 Czas — mag. publ, 22.15 Telewizyjna szkoła tańca — Gorące rytmy 22.45 Szkoła mistrzów — Henryk Klubą 23.00 DT — echa dnia 23.15 Świat Jaki Jest (4): Barykady — film dok. prod. ang. 0.10 Portele — karnawał w Rio Program 2 16.55 Język angielski (14) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Wzrockowa lista przebojów” - Marka Niedźwieckiego 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Magazyn „102" 18.50 Polska Kronika Filmowa 19.00 „W LABIRYNCIE” (5): „Siódmy tydzień” — serial obyczajowy TP 19.30 Dookoła świata — W Bagdadzie 20.00 Piątek — krakowski przekładaniec kulturalny 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „WŚCIEKŁY BYK” — film fab. prod. USA; reż. Martin Scorsere; wyk.: Robert de Niro, Cathy Moriarty, Joe Pesci, Frank Vincent i in. 23.50 Komentarz dnia 23.55 Nocne Polaków rozmowy - debata telewizyjna o polskim byciu w Europie z udziałem Michała Komara, Marcina Króla, Franciszka Ryszki i Henryka Samsonowicza BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.35 Edgar Kennedy in T'aint Legal 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy! 10.00 News Weather followed by Going for Gold 10.25 Children's BBC starting with Playbus The Tent Stop 10.50 Paddington Paddington Dines Out 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Guns for San Sebastian 15.40 Mister Jaw Supershark in Caught in the Act and The Fishy Time Machine 15.50 Children's BBC - starting with Is That a Fact? taking a look at legends 16.05 SuperTed SuperTed and the Gorilla 16.15 Paddy on the Island 5: Island in Flames 16.30 Survival Challenge 16.55 Newsround Extra Jolly Hockeysticks 17.05 Grange Hill A sad day at Grange Hill 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.40 Comedy Classic: Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em 20.10 Dynasty Body Trouble 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weekend Weather 21.30 Making Out 5: Modern management techniques hit Lyne 22.20 Victor/Victoria 0.30 Weather 0.35 Closedown BBC2 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.30 Daytime on Two 9.30 Diez Temas 4: Tiempo libre 9.45 Casebook Scotland Starting Your Own Business 10.05 Look and Read Fairground. In the Dark (e) 10.25 Around Scotland Energy - the Future and Back (e) 10.45 Storytime Ma Liang and the Magic Brush (e) 11.03 Into Music Beginnings and Endings Going Home (e) 11.25 Wondermaths (14) (e) 11.40 Let's See Living on a Croft (e) 12.00 Job Bank Something in the City (e) 12.20 English File Away from the Front (e) 12.55 Scene Janna - Where Are You? (e) 13.25 Pie in the Sky A See-Saw programme (e) 13.40 English Time 2: Very well done you kids. If it hadn't been for you.... (e) 14.00 News Weather followed by You and Me 14.15 Sport on Friday 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Catchword Anagram: one of bland grin Clue: Television personality 16.30 Farrell's Travels 17.00 Handmade 17.30 Holiday 89 18.00 Nor the Moon by Night 19.35 Bilko Phil Silvers as Sgt Bilko in Bilko Buys a Club 20.00 Women of Our Century Helen Muspratt interviewed by Grace Robertson 20.30 Wildlife Showcase The Coelacanth 21.00 A Bit of Fry and Laurie 21.30 Arena Laurens van der Post and Albert Sample 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show with Clive James 0.00 Weatherview 0.05 Celebration at Big Sur 1.30 Closedown Channel 4 8.30 Sesame Street 9.30 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Open at One 13.30 Open Mind 14.00 Reid About the USSR 15.00 Film: The Tall Target 16.30 Countdown 17.00 The Beverly Hillbillies 17.30 Flight Over Spain 18.00 Wagon Train 19.00 News 19.55 Book Choice 20.00 On Trial 21.00 Vintage 21.30 Cheers 22.00 Roseanne 22.30 The Groovy Fellers 23.20 It's Showtime at the Apollo 0.15 Film: The Most Dangerous Game 1.25 Film: Mrs O'Malley and Mr Mallone 2.45 Closedown